What If? Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * * A Spanish speaking kid * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = Don Glut | Penciler2_1 = Rick Hoberg | Inker2_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = Flash Thompson is bitten by the spider instead of Peter Parker. Peter, noticing the spider takes it with him to run some tests. Flash goes on to become a super hero and fights crime while Peter becomes his biggest fan. However, when Flash has his first fight with a super villain, the Vulture, he is dropped by his enemy in mid-flight. Flash, not being the science whiz that Parker is, never developed web fluid and is therefore unable to break his fall. He dies in an alley watched by Parker. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * Bank Robbers Other Characters: * * * A crazy driver * The ring announcer * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Vehicles: * An out-of-control car | StoryTitle3 = | Writer3_1 = Don Glut | Penciler3_1 = Rick Hoberg | Inker3_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist3_1 = George Roussos | Letterer3_1 = Rick Parker | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = Betty Brant is present at the demonstration and is bitten by the spider. Once again, Parker discovers the spider and takes it into his possession. Betty confides in Parker that she has spider powers and Parker aids her in becoming a heroine, designing a costume and building her web shooters. Betty fights crime but refuses to use her spider strength in battle. However, when a criminal escapes from Betty she later finds out that he killed Ben Parker, and she punches the criminal in a rage. The blow proves to be fatal. Unable to cope with the fact that she took someone's life, Betty gives up on the life of a crime fighter and goes back to living an ordinary life. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * A police car | StoryTitle4 = | Writer4_1 = Don Glut | Penciler4_1 = Rick Hoberg | Inker4_1 = Sam Grainger | Colourist4_1 = George Roussos | Letterer4_1 = Rick Parker | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = John Jameson is bitten by the radioactive spider. As was the case in the previous two stories, Parker obtains the spider. John's father Jonah Jameson learns of his son's new powers and immediately starts to endorse him in his paper and encourages him to become a crime fighter. John agrees and dons a costume and a jet pack. Like Flash Thompson he does not develop web shooters, and when the runaway space capsule falls to Earth, he relies solely on his jet pack to slow its decent. Unfortunately, the pack is not strong enough to slow the capsule's fall and he is crushed beneath it. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * * * Astronauts Locations: * Items: * A few Daily Bugles * Spider Jameson's jet-pack Vehicles: * A space capsule * J.J.'s car | StoryTitle5 = Thor in "The Ding-a-Ling Family" | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * | Synopsis5 = | Notes = * After the end of the three stories, it is explained that no matter who was bitten by the spider, Parker uses the spider's remaining venom to develop a serum that grants him spider powers and he dons the mantle of Spider-Man. * At the end of the three stories, the three heroes' careers had came to a sudden end; Flash and John's deaths and Betty's decision of giving up being Spider-Girl after the death of Ben Parker. * Out of all three spider heroes of each story, Betty is the only one used web shooters, whereas Flash did not have any and John only used a jet-pack. * Betty Brant giving up her identity as Spider-Girl homages Spider-Man No More! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}